Time Passes
by You Only Live Twice
Summary: Ziva is in an op in Paris and she meets Tony, then she leaves and they find each other in a common place 4 years later. Read to find out more. TIVA.


Time Passes

Paris

"Let's go Ari, we don't have all day!"

Sticking his head out of his room Ari said "Yes Ziva, we do have all day, the Director gave us the week off in Paris. Go out and have fun, two days from now we are leaving, enjoy them, they might be our last for a while."

"Fine, have it your way, I will go out, but I have my cell if you need me." I answered.

"Don't worry, I won't need you Ziva." Ari and and he returned to his room, to join his girlfriend to have some fun of his own.

I stepped out of the hotel that I was staying in. It was warm with a little breeze outside. The moment they stepped outside I was hit with the sun, that was midway in the sky. As I walked on the sidewalks, I thought of what I should do. I mean what would a Mossad assassin do in Paris for a day? I mean I was clueless. I thought about what Ari would do...no I really don't want to think about what he would do. Then I thought of what Tali would do, it was obvious, shop.

I would do what Tali would do, she would like it that I was becoming more 'girly' then before, the assassin side of me wanted me to was go shooting. Tali had to say in Israel during the op the Ari and I went on. She was more of the teacher. Ari and I were more of the question, acquire, kill, thats what I liked.

After a while I came upon a small stand that sold necklaces. I found two that I loved, one was silver and the other was gold. They were Star of David, I would give both of them to Tali and she would love them to death. I shopped for awhile and found a good book store and walked in to find a good book store and bought a French book, I needed to brush up on my French, after I had to speak it almost nonstop for a week, and it was not so good. It almost compromised Ari and I's undercover assignment. Then found a bench in the sun and sat down to read.

The sun was almost right above my and a cool wind was blowing agent my neck, ruffling my hair. I was half way through my novel and it was very boring. When I scened someone watching me, but I continued to read, ignoring my instinct to turn around a shot him then I heard a voice and I turned to face the voice and I was glad that I did not shot him.

"Hi, can I sit there?" A young man asked and motioned to the open part of the bench next to me.

"Sure" I answered.

" I'm Tony, by the way." The man said and I looked up from my book and closed it to talk to him.

"Ziva David." I answered sharply

"Are you on a trip Ziva?" I thought, what could I say, I could not tell him that I was undercover with my brother, no I was not that crazy.

"Yeah something like that." I said not wanting to revile very much.

"Come on you can tell me."

"No, I really don't think I can."  
"Fine then, next question, where are you from? your ascent is different than anything I have ever heard."

"I am from Israel, and you are from, let me guess America, and originally from....well I would need to know your last name for that." I said to him.

"DiNozzo, it is..." Tony said but he did not get a chance to finsh before I spoke.

"No, let me guess Italian, yes?"

"How did you know that?"

"I am good at guessing, that is it."

"All right if you guess my age, then I will believe you then I will take you out to dinner tonight, deal?" Tony said.

"Deal" I said and then we shook hand, "You are 23 years old, yes?"

"How did you know that?"

"I told you, I am a good guesser."

"All right, I am a good guesser too. I think you are 20"

"Nope way off, and you still owe me dinner."

"Thanks, I will enjoy taking you out and, are you older or younger then 12?"

"Younger"

"17"

"Nope"

"19"

"No way"

" 18"

"Yep"

"You are only 18?" Tony asked very surprised.

"Yes, is that weird for you Tony, me being younger and better looking then you?" I asked.

"No, but it is fall, shouldn't you be in school?"

"No, not only am I good looking, I am very smart and I have a good job, so whats the need for school?"

"None I guess, where do you work?"

"It's a secret, what about you?"

"I just got out of Ohio Sate and I am a cop in Baltimore." We had more in common than I thought, in a way. He was going to ask yet another question before my phone started to streak.

_Ring, ring, ring!!_

"Sorry" I told Tony then I pick up my phone "Hello"

"Come back...now." Ari said on the other side of the phone and I could hear him loading him gun.

"You said that I could have the day off, do you remember, when you said that? And what is going on there?"

"I do remember, but we have been compromised and there are men down stares wanting to see us, and they have guns Zi. I need back up." Ari almost screamed into my ear.

"All right I will be there soon." I said and hung up.

"Is every thing OK Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yep, I just need to go to my hotel for a little, my boss has a problem...So here is my number, call me when you will are going out to dinner." I said and I said goodbye and walked away, when I looked over my shoulder I saw that he had a huge smile on his face, and that made me smile and I felt happy for one of the first time in my life. After I was out of the range that he could see I started to run, as fast as I could go.

I ran to the hotel and the second that I got in the lobby I saw the men the Ari was telling me about, they were muscular and had big guns, I can see why he wanted to wait for me. After I saw the men I got into the elevator and soon after I was shooting upward. I then went to my room and unlocked the door and went in, only to see Ari pointing a gun at me.

"Put it down Ari, I'm not going to kill you." I said then added "What do we have?"

"Two from the lobby and two from the back. When do we move?" Ari told me while handing me a two new guns to add to the two that I already have.

"On my cue, and good to know that I'm in charge again." Then I smiled to myself, then I heard a knock. "Let them use the key, then we will move." I whispered to Ari.

After the knock no more sounds came. So Ari and I waited.

_Beep Beep_

The card that had passed through the key slide had worked. I nodded to Ari, and the 4 men stepped into the door way. And Ari and I shot 3 shots, kill shots, and they were all on the ground, they were the mens body guards, they knew nothing. The man that was standing across from Ari, was now very frightened and looked like he was ready to run for the door, regretting that he ever came.

"Joshuah it has been too long." I told the frightened man.

"Not long enough my Ziva." The man replied.

"Ah, but we do meet again. And this time we will not fight." I said smartly.

"And I won't end up on the floor bleeding out? If not continue." Joshuah said back to me.

"Good, you will tell us what we want to know – or lets just say things will not go every well for you, worse then before. And Ari get a clean up crew in here." I told them.

After two hours of intense interrogation I got the required information and let the man go. After that I walked into the living room that was spotless after the cleanup crew was done. They were the best in Paris, I had used them a few times, and they had never questioned me, at all.

"So Ziva, what should we do this fine night?" Ari asked and sat down on the couch.

"Well I don't know about you but I have a date tonight." I said and I got up to go to my room.

"Boo hoo,now I have nothing to do. Maybe I can go down to the bar and find another friend." Ari said to himself more than me.

"To bad, have a good night." I said and my phone rang. "Hello" I said as I pick it up.

"Hi, Ziva?"

"Hi Tony."

"I have booked us a table for diner, can I pick you up in an hour and half?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, that would be great, what should I wear, is it fancy or what?"

"Um....wear something that you could go casual or nice, just wear what ever you want, you look pretty no matter what." Tony said

"Thanks, and I am staying at the Layton room 1798, see you soon Tony." I said then hung up the phone.

"Awww, you have met someone, who is he?" Ari asked me as I put my phone away.

"None of your bees honey, I met him when you kicked me out of the hotel this morning."

"I think it is 'bees wax', and will I get to meet him?"

"No, and now I have to get dressed, go find a friend Ari." A hour and half ladder I was ready, I was wearing a blue silk top with tight black pants that held my gun, you can never be too prepared. Then the rooms doorbell rang and I went to get it.

"Hi Ziva, you look...beautiful." Tony said as I opened the door.

"Thanks Tony, ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you in a rush to get out of here?"

"Sort of I'm staying with my older brother and, he gets in the way, a lot."

"All right lets get going then."

When we arrived at the restaurant, I found that it was a small cafe type place. The cafe served excellent food and after dinner Tony and I went for a walk, when we were almost back to my hotel he asked me something.

"Ziva, I have told you every thing about myself and you about you, except what your job is, what is it?"

"Tony, I can't tell you, and if I do I will have to kill you. And you don't want that do you?"

"No, if I guess will you tell me?"

"All right, guess away, but you will never get it." I told him.

"You are part of Mossad." He told me, and I was stuned, I did not want to say anything, it could blow my cover, no one I ever just guessed that I was Mossad they always met my father first then found out.

"And how did you come to that conclusion Tony?" I asked him.

"I googled Ziva."

"And it said that I was Mossad?"

"No, I googled Ziva David. And did you know that you have the exact last name as the director, is that a coincidence or what?"

"Yes it is."

"Yes, what?"

"One of the two things that you told me are true, in a way."  
"Your on a missions aren't you?"

"And don't asked me anything about it because I can't tell you anything and then I will have to kill you."

"All right, I won't ask then." Tony said and I glanced at my watch.

"Sorry Tony, I have to go. I have an early flight out tomorrow, I wish I could spend more time together." I told him, and now we were in front of my hotel and just standing there. He started to almost look like he was going to kiss me but he stopped. "Tony, just kiss me." I told him and we kissed, his face level to mine, it was passion and love and I never wanted it to end.

But all good things come to an end, and this ended when my phone started ringing. And with much resistance we broke apart. When we broke apart, Tony was looking at me like I was the most wonderful person in the world. And then I answered my phone, my eyes still glued to Tony's.

"What do you want Ari?" I asked annoyed into the phone.

"I don't want to break up the happy couple, but I have to. We have an earlier flight, we leave in 20 minutes. I'm packing your stuff and I packed mine." Ari told me, with a sense of eagerness in his voice.

"Thanks Ari, I owe you one, I'll be up soon." I told Ari then hung up, my eye's still glued to Tony's. "Tony, I need to go."

"Why, I just want to be with you as long as possible." Tony said to my and grabbed both my hands in his.

"Because Tony, I leave in 20 minutes for....I don't even know where."

"Oh, will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know Tony, but thank you for a wonderful night. Good bye." I told him and I walked up the small stair case into the hotel, then I went up to my room and finished packing. Then went to the airport and left Paris behind and for some strange reason I had the feeling that i was going to miss Tony, the most, not anything else.

**So what do you think??**

**Read and Review**


End file.
